


【第二棒/r18】暗朝群接车（许显纯×左光斗）

by Akiyamadaisuke



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyamadaisuke/pseuds/Akiyamadaisuke





	【第二棒/r18】暗朝群接车（许显纯×左光斗）

　　“左先生只要从了便是。”许显纯锐利地微笑着，将被人体温捂暖的手指抽出来，玩味地欣赏着湿乎乎的手指与对方性器前端不断渗出的半透明的前列腺液。然后他一手扶住左光斗的腰，另一手去解开自己的裤带，动作娴熟，仿佛他是在对一具死尸进行开膛破肚。对方的身体在经过上一回的摸索以后许显纯是相当熟悉了。所以他轻而易举地找寻到左光斗的高潮点，用力地向那个既定目标捅去。

　　左光斗的身子颤抖着，像极了一只受了惊的兔子，却又被鹰爪牢牢束缚而无处可逃。电梯偶尔的上下总教他想要缩成一团以自保——失重超重的感觉配上从后穴传来的炽热让他觉得自己即将被情欲之火融化。他理应反抗的，踢腿也好挥拳也好，哪怕是大声尖叫以引起他人注意；他理应表现出他很不乐意这样做的。但这似乎对许显纯没有用。许显纯总是可以在他欲反抗之时一毫不差地捏过他的敏感地带，让他一下子被卸去了气力，宛如膨胀到即将爆炸的气球下一秒被人松开了进气口，在一阵尖叫后化为焉焉的一小片。他所能做的只不过是死死地盯着电梯门，生怕有人进来。许是看破了左光斗的顾虑，许显纯凑过去含住他的耳垂，酥酥靡靡的：“左先生不必担心，现在不是搭乘电梯的高峰期。”

　　“可是……可是电梯动了！”左光斗带着浓浓的鼻音，几乎是哭着咆哮了出来，胸膛因为情绪过于激动而剧烈地起伏着。许显纯盯着逐渐增大的楼层数字，无所谓地耸了耸肩，继续着胯下的运动：“怕什么，身正不怕影子歪。”

　　道理是这样，可是……这真的是身正之事吗！左光斗的眼泪顺着面部线条滑落，从下巴滴下去，钻进了他的脖颈。或许这对于许显纯来说算不了什么，左光斗想，毕竟他身上的黑历史够多了，也不差这一个；但是自己……

　　行进的电梯速度放慢变缓，左光斗知道按电梯的那个人已经让他所在的电梯到达了那个人的楼层，颇有些绝望地闭上了眼。许显纯却眼疾手快地在电梯门大开之前按下了关门按钮，并迅速地按下了更高的楼层数字，避免了这一方狭小空间里的春光外泄。左光斗被这一下开门吓得不轻，原本就快要经不起刺激的性器终于迎来了它的释放。他闭着的眼依旧不敢睁开，也不顾自己的精液是否射在了自己的脸上，声线颤抖地问：

　　“刚刚，是谁在外面？”

　　许显纯稍稍一思考，抬手往他的臀部拍打了一下：“喔，没什么，是你的小伙伴噢。真可惜没有让他们看到你现在这副被我肏的样子。改天一定要让他们看看。”他冲着左光斗眨眨眼，甩了个眼神过去，被左光斗瞪了回来。于是他更加用力地抽插起来，以报一瞪之仇。

　　……

　　电梯外，杨涟有些奇怪地打量着电梯，想要弄明白为什么他方才按的那一下电梯并没有停在他的楼层，而是微微开了一下门以后又继续上去了。而他身边的魏大中在目瞪口呆了一会儿以后，小心翼翼地问：

　　“刚刚电梯里那个，是不是遗直？”

　　杨涟没有回答。恰好另一班电梯下楼来了，于是二人带着满腹的疑问进了另一班电梯。


End file.
